It Could Have Been Different
by Kira-chan Anime
Summary: Poderia ter sido diferente. São suas últimas horas de vida. .. Seu plano está acabado. ... De nada serviu. A não ser para ficar junto a ti. Pena que terá que me deixar agora. Um pouco OOC Presente de aniversário pro L atrasado *-*' esquecidepostar


**Death Note não me pertence. É do tio Ohba e do tio Obata. Se fosse meu, o L não teria morrido e teria vivido feliz para sempre com o Raito ú.u**

_**It Could Have Been Different**_

"_Poderia ter sido diferente."_ Você poderia não ter sido o Kira. Mas você era. Você _**é**_o Kira. Talvez não mais agora. Creio que não seja possível anotar pessoas na cadeia. Confiscaram seu Death Note, estou errado? Não. Mais uma vez estou certo. Como sempre. Mas será mesmo que eu nunca errei? Talvez sim. A partir do momento em que achei que você tinha tornado-se meu amigo. Eu _**realmente**_ achei que tinha feito um amigo. Talvez não o primeiro, mas posso afirmar com clareza que era o mais importante. Acho que a primeira vez na vida que me deixei levar por meus sentimentos foi quando acreditei ser seu amigo. _"Poderia ter sido diferente."  
_

Eu realmente _**acreditei**_ que existia algo entre nós. Algum _**sentimento**_ por mais mútuo que fosse. Por menor que fosse. Havia de existir algo... ou era só tudo uma grande ilusão? Às vezes me pego perguntando: Era pra ser assim desde o início? Você planejava me matar mesmo depois de ter me conhecido? De ter se tornado meu _**amigo**_? Meu _**melhor**_ amigo?

Agora está pagando por todo o mal que causou. Pagando com a _**sua**_ vida. Apodrecendo na cadeia. Até acabar com a punição. Ou até a punição acabar com você. O mais intrigante é que mesmo sabendo que me matou por meros motivos fúteis, ainda me preocupo com você. Aqui estou. Em frente a si. Em frente à sua cela na solitária, onde você aguarda o julgamento que traçará seu destino, ou o que o seu destino traçará. _"Poderia ter sido diferente."  
_

Você está triste, cabisbaixo. Posso ver você pronunciar palavras inaudíveis e provavelmente sem sentido algum. Deve estar pensando em que pena lhe darão. Prisão Perpétua? Cadeira Elétrica? Drogas nocivas para uma morte rápida e indolor? Forca? Absorvência? Não, com certeza esse não. Não para um assassino em massa que destruiu a vida de centenas de pessoas por motivos tão insignificantes. Tão fúteis. Tão egoístas. Agora vejo lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos e percorrerem sua linda e alva face, até pingarem uma a uma no chão frio e duro da cela. _"Poderia ter sido diferente."  
_

Mesmo depois de tudo o que fez, ainda me sinto triste por você. Sinto como se uma parte da minha alma estivesse prestes a morrer, junto com você. Sinto como se todos esses longos seis anos de espera pela sua captura fossem inúteis agora. Você morrerá. E não há vaga para assassinos no Céu. Você irá para um lugar oposto ao meu. Nunca mais nos veremos. **E**le nunca deixará eu me encontrar com um homem que matou tanta gente, fez tantos estragos, destruiu tanta coisa por onde passou por um mero psicótico senso de justiça. _"Poderia ter sido diferente."  
_

Ponho-me em frente a você. Pena que não me pode ver agora. Ouço você pronunciar as seguintes palavras:

"_Ryuuzaki... como queria que estivesse aqui agora, comigo. Como pude ser tão cego ao ponto de tirar-lhe a vida? A ânsia pelo poder e pela justiça imediata cegaram-me ao ponto de fazerem-me matá-lo! Maldito seja o dia em que planejei sua morte! Amaldiçoada seja a alma daquela Shinigami desgraçada! Aquele dia... nunca me esquecerei do dia de sua morte. Aquele maldito e, ao mesmo tempo, bendito dia. Maldito por sua morte. Bendito por aquele momento em que o encontrei na chuva. Quando ficamos conversando. Quando você decidiu pegar sua toalha para ajudar a secar meu pé. Quando eu peguei a minha e ajudei-te a secar teu cabelo. E se aquele maldito celular não tivesse tocado, sabe-se lá o que mais teria acontecido naquele dia!  
_

_A cada dia a mais que passo nessa maldita prisão, penso mais ainda nas coisas que eu fiz durante esses meus últimos sete anos sem você. A idéia de morte agora não me atormenta mais. Já sei que vou morrer de qualquer forma, a qualquer instante. O que mais me irrita em tudo isso é que você morreu em vão. Eu fui capturado. Fui desmascarado. Fui trancafiado dentro dessa jaula da qual não poderei sair até a minha sentença. Lamento mais uma vez por sua morte à toa. O pior é saber que se houver mesmo uma vida após a morte, nunca iremos nos encontrar, já que você deve estar no Céu, enquanto eu obviamente vou para o lado oposto ao seu.  
_

_O mais deprimente, é que você me deixou sem ao menos eu ter tido tempo de realizar a segunda coisa que eu mais desejava na vida: sentir seus lábios doces contra os meus. A primeira coisa não seria prudente ficar fantasiando. Muitos acharão mais pecaminoso ainda do que beijar um individuo do mesmo sexo que eu. Então, se tivesse direito a um último pedido, seria seu beijo doce como aquele monte de açúcar que você consumia diariamente. Mas acho que não terei direito a esse pedido. Ao menos queria ter tido tempo de dizer a você apenas uma palavra. A única a qual me arrependo de não ter dito: Aishiteru. Eu te amo. I Love You. Em qualquer língua do mundo tem o mesmo significado. Creio que agora não me resta muito mais tempo. O carcereiro já vem selar meu destino. Isso deve ser um adeus. Para sempre. Adeus Ryuuzaki. Sinto não ter tido mais tempo de ficar com você."  
_

"_Poderia ter sido diferente."_ Seu tempo está acabando. O carrasco se aproxima cada vez mais. Numa tentativa inútil de beijá-lo, eu acabo atravessando seu rosto. Tento de novo. Nada. Na terceira vez, é como se você também estivesse disposto a isso. Como se, de alguma forma, soubesse que eu _**estou**_ aqui e também _**quero**_ isso para mim. Parece que você consegue me ver (ou me sentir). Dessa vez, eu sinto que consigo tomar seus lábios nos meus. Sinto como se seu calor humano invadisse meu espírito, aquecendo-o. Quando separo seus lábios dos meus, vejo sua expressão e percebo que realmente você sentiu alguma coisa. Você está passando seus dedos levemente no contorno dos lábios e parece apreciar meu gosto com a língua também.

Acabou. Tudo se foi. O algoz finalmente alcançou o seu destino. Ele destranca a cela com rapidez e agarra teus pulsos, presos por um par de algemas, arrastando-te para fora do cubículo. Vocês andam por extensos corredores até chegar à sala de execução. Inacreditável. Guardaram uma última página do caderno com eles. Será o último trabalho do Shinigami Ryuuku. Anotar o nome da pessoa que fora usuária do caderno durante tanto tempo. _Sete anos_, mais precisamente. Near, Mello, Matt, a SPK, a polícia japonesa e o FBI estão aqui. Todos estão presentes para ver o famoso assassino, mundialmente conhecido como Kira, padecer sobre os próprios meios. Provar do próprio remédio. _Meus aprendizes._ Nenhum dos aqui presentes demonstra qualquer tipo de satisfação ou contentamento com a execução do Kira.

"_Poderia ter sido diferente."_ Sua mãe e sua irmã são seguradas por seu pai e seu admirador secreto: Matsuda. Sim, ele te admirava. Muitos até pensavam que ele gostasse de sua irmã, Sayu, inclusive você. No começo talvez te admirasse somente como amigo ou colega de trabalho. Mas depois, ele foi desenvolvendo uma admiração extrema por você e essa admiração tornou-se o que hoje eu também sinto por você: Amor. Elas gritam histéricas por piedade, compaixão, absorvimento. Mello tem uma barra de chocolate fechada em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra enlaça a cintura de Near. Matt carrega seu PSP na mão direita, porém ele está desligado. Eles comentam que vão enterrá-lo perto de seus seguidores: Amane Misa, Mikami Teru e Takada Kiyomi. Podem parecer todos frios e sérios, todavia estão com um pouco de pena do seu destino. Conseguiram perceber o quanto esse ano que você passou na prisão conseguiu modificar pelo menos uma parte de você. Agora o Shinigami está escrevendo seu nome no caderno. _"Poderia ter sido diferente."  
_

"_**Yagami Raito"**_. _**40.**_ As últimas palavras escritas naquele caderno maldito. _**39.**_ Pouco a pouco, sua vida vai indo embora. _**38.**_ O Shinigami ri cinicamente enquanto espera o pior acontecer. _**37.**_ A cada momento que passa sinto menos sua presença no mundo dos humanos. _**36.**_ Parece que não vai ser tão demorada assim. _**35.**_ O Shinigami ri cada vez mais alto da sua dor silenciosa. _**34.**_ Seu rosto vai ficando sem emoção a cada segundo. _**33.**_ Parece uma eternidade. _**32.**_ Parece que nunca vai acabar. _**31. **_ Parece tudo muito surreal. _**30.**_ Tudo é muito irônico. _**29.**_ Todos conseguem enxergar Ryuuku. _**28.**_ Todos sofrem com o riso contínuo do Shinigami. _**27.**_ Aquele riso sádico já está começando a irritar até o Mello. _**26.**_ Ele acabou de destruir a barra de chocolate que tinha em uma das mãos. _**25.**_ Matt olha para o amigo um pouco preocupado. _**24.**_ Near olha para cima e para de enrolar o cachinho que estava fazendo com seu cabelo. _**23.**_ Mello pronuncia alguns xingamentos para o Shinigami, que o ignora completamente, deixando-o mais irritado ainda. _**22.**_ Near e Matt conseguem imobilizar, cada um deles, os braços do loiro hiperativo. _**21.**_ Seu pai olha com desgosto para você. _**20.**_ O pessoal do FBI acha que é perda de tempo e dinheiro ficar assistindo a morte do Kira. _**19.**_ Os ajudantes de Near, Mello e Matt, agentes da SPK, olham com pena e compaixão para você. _**18.**_ Ninguém profere mais nenhuma palavra. _**17.**_ Existem poucos barulhos nesse ambiente agora. _**16.**_ O Shinigami se diverte cada vez mais com a hora da sua morte. _**15.**_ Parece que ele ansiou isso pela vida inteira. _**14.**_ Ou pelo menos desde o dia em que o conheceu. _**13.**_ Matsuda tenta esconder seu profundo abalo emocional. _**12.**_ Não adianta._** 11.**_ Ele não consegue. _**10.**_ Ele desaba em lágrimas. _**09.**_ As únicas vozes são as suplicantes de sua mãe e irmã e dos risos de Ryuuku. _**08.**_ O tempo está passando. _**07.**_ Você percebe que falta pouco. _**06.**_ Você começa a chorar. _**05.**_ Todos, com a exceção dos agentes do FBI e da SPK e do Shinigami, estão chorando por você agora. _**04.**_ Sinto que parte da minha alma está sendo dilacerada aos poucos. _**03.**_ Restam poucos segundos agora. _**02.**_ Sua vida está por um fio. _**01.**_ Não existe mais esperanças. _**00.**_ O último batimento do seu coração. Para sempre. _"Poderia ter sido diferente."  
_

"_Poderia ter sido diferente."_ O **F**im. O **C**omeço. **F**im da sua **V**ida. **C**omeço da sua **M**orte. Sua mãe desmaia de sofrimento. Sua irmã se desespera e tem um ataque de nervos. Seu admirador despenca aos prantos no chão, sem mais forças para continuar de pé. Seu pai preocupa-se em retirar sua mãe daqui depressa. Pelo **F**im da sua **V**ida. Pelo **C**omeço da sua **M**orte. Os agentes do FBI já se foram. Não queriam perder seu precioso tempo americano com "bobagens". O pessoal da SPK e da polícia japonesa chama meus pupilos para irem com eles. Estão visivelmente abalados. Talvez não o odiassem tanto assim. Aizawa tenta consolar Matsuda e Sayu da perda enorme que sofreram. Ninguém além de nós três sabe que Matsuda Tota amava o filho do chefe da polícia.

Consigo ver a dor nos olhos de meus preciosos pupilos. Acho que conseguiu comover até meu pequeno Near. Obviamente que ele não demonstra isso. Mas ele não está tão sério como de costume. Existe claramente uma tristeza profunda naqueles olhos grandes e acinzentados. Tanto Mello quanto Matt derramaram lágrimas dos seus olhos, as quais limparam rapidamente. Todos evitam olhar para se corpo inerte que jaz no chão. Gélido. Pálido. Sem **V**ida. Imóvel. Creio que já deve ter _descido_ para seu novo "lar"._ "Poderia ter sido diferente."  
_

Finalmente saio daquele lugar inóspito. Acho que vou dar uma volta pela cidade antes de voltar aos Céus. Acho que **E**le não vai se importar... Gostaria que não fosse dessa forma. Achei muito cruel o jeito que escolheram para sentenciá-lo. Sinto como se faltasse uma grande parte da minha alma. Enfim, resolvo parar de perambular pela cidade e sento-me num banquinho da praça em frente à sua ex-casa. Sinto-me mais só do que de costume. Mesmo enquanto você era vivo aqui na terra e eu morto lá no Céu, ainda assim era como se eu nunca estivesse só. Depois de alguns minutos, vejo sua alma sentar-se a meu lado. Você tem um sorriso triste. Pretendo pronunciar alguma coisa, mas você cala-me com um beijo. Somente um beijo. Simples, porém triste. Um beijo de _despedida_. Vejo que _alguém_ está lhe observando de longe. Esperando para levá-lo consigo. Você desprende teus lábios dos meus e acaricia carinhosamente minha face com sua mão. Você levanta. _Chegou a hora.__**Hora de ir.**_ _Para sempre._ Você finalmente sai do meu limite de vista. Se foi. _Para sempre_. Para um lugar que não me permite ir visitá-lo. Para um lugar onde nunca terei chances de revê-lo. O pior lugar para se passar o resto da eternidade. No _**Inferno**_. É lá que você está agora. Será lá que pagará por todos os seus pecados. Mas ainda assim nunca deixarei de lamentar o dia de sua morte. Mesmo para o maior dos assassinos do planeta. Chegou minha hora também. **Deus** já brada meu nome lá de cima. Penso que ele acha que já vi e senti o suficiente. É, acabou. Até nunca mais, _**Yagami Raito**_. Continuarei amando-o intensamente até o fim da eternidade. Mas sempre me arrependerei de não poder ter feito nada para anular sua morte. _"Poderia ter sido diferente."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Espero que tenham gostado! ;D Eu fiz às pressas essa história porque a droga da minha imaginação não quis funcionar muito bem =x

Ah, e eu **sei** que um usuário do Death Note não vai nem pro Céu nem pro Inferno, e blá blá blá blá blá. Mas acho que deu mais ênfase no negócio 8D

Mandem uma review! Seu dedinho lindo não vai cair (: É só clicar naquele botãozinho ali em baixo ;D

Kissus ;*


End file.
